Coming Undone
by Necro Omni
Summary: Zuko is Impatient, Stubborn and narrow minded when it came to things But when he meet's Jet, Will he come UnDone? Or Will Jet Break him in the process? Yeah i know, crappy summary Jetko deal here! Warning! Yaoiness and Probably abuse in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_Warning(s) : There's none on this chapter unless blood bothers you ; other then that there will be jetko in later chapters. Yaoi/abuse cussing now and then, and what not. Please don't read if you don't like this stuff!! _

_Pairings: ZukoXJet_

_Chapter I Meetings_

_A light that shines down on the world, to the ocean that spread's far and wide. The moon was a wonderful thing. Sitting in the sky, surrounded by star's. Big one's, small ones and some that even turned out to be the _

_milky way or the big dipper even. It was a perfect balance, Though that really didn't matter to one person. Zuko, The Banish Prince of the Fire Nation. _

_The only time in his life he was narrowed minded. He had his eye's on his prize and nothing will stand in his way. Even so the Avatar, The One being that kept him from returning home to his father, His nation that he will some day rule. _

_Zuko leaned against the railing of his ship. Looking above and some what enjoying the quiet that the night could bring. There was little wind that stir the water, making a few small waves but not enough to rock the boat. _

_He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, putting his head down during the process. Zuko opened his hands and looked at his palms. "Each time I get nearly close to catching the Avatar…." _

_He took in a deep breath before finishing his sentence. Something from the pit of his stomach ached and twisted in many way's. The only thing that was damaged was his pride, His confidence._

_He let it get to high and in result of that, It hurt that the fact that he cannot catch a 12 year old. " He slips through my finger tips every time…just like the wind." Zuko felt the gentle breeze touch the skin of his hands. Closing his eye's and slowly went in deep thought._

_His Uncle, Iroh saw his nephew standing there with his head down and his eye's closed. For once, He looked like he was at peace. Iroh stepped closer, seeing how it was safe to step near the banish prince. The atmosphere was lighter then it used to be when the prince was angry. _

_It felt relaxed at least. Iroh now stood right next to Zuko, looking out in to the sea that reflected the moon. Iroh took in a deep breath. " It's Beautiful isn't it..?" Zuko opens his eye's and lifted his head. Looking out to the sea that seemed to never end. _

_Zuko had to at least admit to him self, it was beautiful. " Yes…..it is" Iroh looked over at his nephew, a little shocked from his gentleness that Zuko was giving. Normally he would be cold and not caring for the worlds beauty. Iroh loosing up a little and relaxed as well. _

" _Any news of the Avatar's were about's? " Iroh's expression fallen and sighed. Back to the obsession of the Avatar. " No….there hasn't been any clue's or rumor's of where he is at the moment." Zuko soon stood up straight and cracked his neck. _

_Iroh looked ahead still until he heard the foot steps of his nephew slip away in to the ship. He was surprised that Zuko, not once yelled at him during this whole time. The only thing he could possibly think that may kept him calm and at bay was the fact that, _

_Zuko was starting to see something that he has never realized before. Zuko took his time going to his room, He felt tired and some what calm. He Turned to his right and walked a little way's before stopping at his door. _

_Opening it as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Slowly shedding his armor and clothes, only changing in to some pants for the night. He climbed in to his bed and laid on his back. He looked at the ceiling for some time before drifting off to sleep. He thought one last thing before he fully went to sleep._

"_Will I ever catch him…?" _

The question that will never be answered at least not right now. Soon the Banish Prince fell in to a slumber, breathing slowly and calm.

The sun rises up slowly, letting the world know that it was morning and time to get up. Zuko slowly starting to wake up, turned over and took in a deep breath.

He already started to feel the stress and anger coming back again. He was becoming more restless then before. He got up and swings his legs over to the side of the bed. He's feet touched the metal floor and he already shivered.

Iroh was sitting out side on the deck when Zuko came out. Fully clothed in his normal day wear. Iroh smiled as Zuko sit's down across the table from him. " Good morning Prince Zuko. Did you sleep well? " Zuko nodded and started to eat., just without saying a word. Iroh took a sip of his tea and smiled happily, savoring the taste of his favorite tea.

Zuko looked up at the sky, feeling the sun touch his skin. The warmth that the sun gave felt good. It felt like someone had warm hand's on his face, burning all his fear's and worries away. He was spacing out until the voice of his uncle shook him awake. " Zuko did you hear me? "

Zuko looked at his uncle and shook his head. " I'm sorry Uncle, What did you say? " Iroh cleared his throat and repeated. " I said that we should go in to town to get more supplies, Since we'll be taking foot from the town maybe even seeing If the avatar has been around here. "

Zuko agreed and sat quietly, eating his breakfast. Soon after they were done eating breakfast they headed down to the town. Zuko glanced from his right to then his left. He knew that everyone was scared of him. Iroh stopped and looked around, he's eye's laid on a girl that looked to be around the same age as Zuko.

She wore blue clothes that looked just like that girl that the Avatar hangs with. " Hey Zuko, isn't that the girl that hangs with the avatar?" Zuko looked towards the direction that Iroh pointed at. Something in his heart jumped and that voice of confidence came through. _" Finally! He's mine now!" _Zuko started to walk towards the girl and noticed a few things about this girl.

The girl that hangs around the Avatar had loopies that are attached in the back. This girl had a ponytail. That's all he could see since her back was turned his way. He got closer to her and quickly turned her around. She almost dropped everything that she was holding as she was being forcefully turned.

She looked up at those eye's that were the same as her's. She gasped and stepped back as fast as she can. Zuko glared at her. " You're not a water bender…." the girl glared and knew what they have come for. They came to take her back to that hell that they all loved. She swing's her right hand as flame came forth, ready to burn anything in its path.

Zuko shuffled back to get away from that flame that came forth. Iroh came running to Zuko, stopping to take a breath. "Was it the girl that the Avatar hangs with? " Zuko glared at the girls back as she ran away in to the forest. "No….It wasn't her. " Iroh stood up straight now and looked at Zuko. He thought but did not say a thing to Zuko. Kept quiet and thought to him self for now, Following Zuko through the forest.

The Girl ran as fast as she can away from them. With each breath, it was shorten. She soon tripped on a rock and landed face first. She laid there, slowly getting up and rubbing her cheek. Blood and dirt started to mix as she held her left hand to it. She stood up and walked, trying to find the nearest river or stream. It felt like hour's since she was walking around.

She became more tired and sleepy then ever. The day went by slowly at first but soon the sun started to go down. She soon came across a camp and stopped. She wasn't sure if she should enter and ask for help. So she waited until she can hear and see what the people looked like.

Aang looked in to the fire and took in a deep breath. After flying for so long, he only wanted to sleep. Katara , Sokka and Toph were pretty much in the same boat. They sat there and said nothing to each other until Toph spoke. " Someone's near by…" Aang glanced about until he heard noises in the bush.

He stood up and walked a little way's. Katara looked over and held her pouch of water in her right hand. Standing up she moved next to Aang. " Is it an animal?" Aang was about to reply but Toph beat him to it. " No, it's a person….Hey! Come out now! We're not afraid of you!" The girl looked at them, Its not the fact that they could be afraid of her.

She was more afraid of them at the moment. She already processed that the boy with the arrow on his head was the Avatar. She thought to her self before stepping forward. _" The Avatar wouldn't hurt me…? Would he,..? Well….I am a fire bender…but he doesn't need to know that." _The Girl stepped forward, still having her left hand to her left cheek.

Blood seeping through her finger tips and sliding down to the back of her hand. The gang relaxed and stood up straight. Katara walked over slowly but worried. " Are you okay?" The girl looked at her and smiled weakly. " Well…I could be better at the moment."

Katara smiled as well and waved her hand. "I'll tend your wounds if you like, come sit near the fire before you get colder then it already is. " The girl walked over and looked at the Avatar in the eye's before sitting down. Aang looked back at those gold tinted eye's. "_ Those eye's remind me of a fire bender's…." _It took a second for Aang to realize that this girl is probably a fire bender.

He laughed nervously and just thought of her as some one with nice eyes. The Girl sat down next to Sokka as Katara looked at her. She noticed the clothing that she was wearing. She soon thought she was from the water tribe, but which one? The girl looked at Katara and raised her eyebrow. " Is there something you wanted to ask?"

Katara blinked and nodded. " I was wondering….what's your name? and which water tribe are you from?" The girl chuckled and removed her hand from the wounded cheek. " My name is Amena and I'm from the…North Water Tribe!" Amena just thought of the north and went with it.

" Hey we were just there a while ago!" Sokka peeped as Aang nodded. " Yeah! It was great over there…..well not the invasion but over all it was nice up there." Amena tilted her head a little bit. She heard that there was a invasion at the north pole but she never really bothered listening to it any further. Katara frowned as Amena's cheek was bleeding.

" Amena, are you hurt?" Amena jumped a little and looked towards Katara's way. " Huh?…Oh! You mean this? I just tripped when I was running away from two Fire benders. " Katara moved over to heal her cheek as Sokka was the one to jump up. " A group? Did they have a bold teen that has a pony tail up high? Did he have a scar on the left side of his face?!"

Amena looked up at him since he was standing. Katara was done with her healing and turned to her brother. "You already know that Zuko is chasing us…or she just happened to bump in to him." Amena shook her head back and forth slowly. " He didn't have a high ponytail but he did have a scar on the left side of his face. He's the Prince isn't he? "

They all looked at her and sifted eye's some what until Sokka pointed at Anema. " You're a spy for him aren't you.." Amena looked at him and glared. " I am not a spy for him nor the fire nation!! " She was already on her feet with her fist balled up. Sokka had to push back the argument.

" Well even if you weren't a spy! You could have led them here!" Aang and Katara tired to calm the two as they throw harsh comments at each other. Katara held Sokka back and Aang held Amena back. Toph just sat there not wanting to get involved until she heard a pare of foot steps coming their way.

" Hey Guys, I know its rude to butt in but we have more company and the way it sounds, It's Zuko and his uncle." Everyone stopped and looked towards the two that just came out. Amena wanted to get away as fast as she can but everyone else just stood there. " What do you want Zuko?" Katara blurted out as Amena looked at her shocked.

Zuko was serious as he looked at Aang. " What does it look like I want? I want the Avatar!" Amena thought quick at this moment before speaking. Normally everyone should do this but some times it was best not to think, just do it. Since it was in Amena's nature to just dive in to the situation. "You'll Have to get through me first.." Facing her fear's with the possibility of being forced to return home She got in to position.

Katara glanced at Amena and noticed that it wasn't the same stance's of a water bender's. Soon they watched the banished prince and Amena side step before striking. Zuko swing's his arms and thrusted his right hand forward, flame burst out and came towards Amena.

Amena watched as the flame came closer to her. She felt the heat against her body and skin. She quickly side steps and started to run towards him. She jumps and front flips in the air. Striking down with an axe kick, She aimed towards Zuko's right shoulder.

Zuko blocks her axe kick and pushes her back. While she slides back, she see's another figure come out from the tree's. She blinked a few times before seeing two blades drawn. "_Who's that…?" _Katara and Aang smiled and cheered. " Jet!" Zuko stepped back as he looked at the freedom fighter.

Jet smirks and looks at the fire prince. " So what would a fire bender be doing in our territory? " Zuko glanced at his uncle tied up by two other's, Iroh just smiled and shrugged. Amena on the other hand stood up straight and watched the scene, seeing how Zuko was gritting his teeth. No one else moved now, Jet and Zuko looked in to each other eye's. Seeing who would take the first move.

_Yeah, there's only going to be one OC and normally I don't like them very much only because they fall in love with the main character(s). Sorry for those who like The Ocness. ; Any way's Reviews would be nice _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Capture

Sorry that I haven't updated in like…..three weeks or so. I've ran in to some family issue's just recently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar; if I did I wouldn't be working at the place that I am currently in right now.

Warnings: Abuuuuuseeeee and light lemons.

Chapter 2 Capture

As enemies, they stand before each other. Zuko only glared at the other that stood before him. Jet looked in those golden eyes that Zuko possessed. Zuko glanced at his uncle that was now being threatened by a knife to his throat. Zuko widen his eyes and Jet saw this. "If you want your Old man to stay alive, I would suggest that you surrendered without protest." Zuko growled and looked back at his Uncle. Zuko stood up straight and put his head down. "I….I Surrender."

Jet smirked until Iroh yelled out. "Don't worry about me, Zuko! Run while you still can." Zuko was about to reply but Jet cut's in. "Shut your trap, Old man." Anger rose up within Zuko but Jet's voice hit his ears in time. "Don't try anything" Zuko only looked at Jet until Long shot came from behind him and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind Zuko's back and tying rope around his wrist. Zuko grunted as Long Shot pushed him forward.

It was a long night for Zuko. Everyone that followed Jet's orders were so rough with him. Pushing, shoving and throwing him in to a room. Zuko laid there before shuffling to get up. It was a dark room but moon light still shines down in between the wood. He was alone until Jet came in the door, closing it behind him. Jet walked forward slowly while looking at Zuko. Jet crossed his arms in front of his chest before saying anything. Zuko didn't look up at him for the fact that he didn't know what Jet was capable of doing. There was silence between them until Zuko spoke. "Where's my Uncle?"

Jet chuckled and chewed his straw grass a little bit before answering. "We have him, so don't worry about him. " Zuko growled lowly before starting to get up. He met Jet's hazels eyes and felt something ache in his heart. Those eyes were cold and lonely, just like Zuko's. Zuko quickly spoke before he got too lost in them like an idiot. "How dare you tell me not to wor-"Zuko's gasped for air, Feeling Jet's fist resting on his torso. Zuko fell to his knee's and leaned over a little. Jet listened to Zuko's raspy breathing for a while before lifting his leg and swinging it towards Zuko's left side.

Zuko widen his eyes as the impact came hard, landing on his right side. Jet looked down at Zuko with a wicked look. Zuko's raspy gasp's filled the room, filling the silence. Once Zuko was able to catch his breath, he blinked a few times before looking up at Jet. They made eye contact causing Zuko to look away quickly. Jet did not say a word but only walked away from the prince that lay on the floor. Zuko saw a glimpse of Jet's back before it disappeared behind the door.

Jet stood in front of the door for some time, Listening to Zuko's shuffling and grunting before there was silence. Jet closed his eyes tightly and turned to the left. Jet opens his eye's and puts his hands in his pockets, slowly chewing the straw in his mouth. Just a while ago he forgot that it was even there. Jet thought silently to him self as he made his way to his room. "_Those eyes….eyes of a fire benders, eyes of the enemy. Yet my heart aches."_ Jet opens the door of his room and walks in, closing it behind him. Having Zuko's face burn in to his mind.

The night ended, leaving Amena and the rest of her newly friends to wake slowly. Amena sat up from where she slept and stretches. The sound of popping came from Amena's spine and shoulder's. Amena yawns softly as she stood up, grabbing her boots and putting them on. Amena looked around for her tan glove's, seeing them under her sleeping bag. She knelt down and grabbed them. Katara already started to gather things for breakfast. "Good morning Amena. " She wave's to the new girl in to the group. Amena smile's and walks over. "Good morning, would you like me to help you?" Katara nod's a bit before replying. "That would be great. You would be the first time to ask to help since the other's don't. "

Amena chuckles softly and sighs. Katara glances over to Amena, noticing that she was wearing a sleeveless jacket. "Why don't you take that off? " Amena's head perked up as she glanced to the side. "Um…well I just feel comfortable with it on. " Katara shrugged and pointed at the eggs. "Could you pass the egg's please? " Amena knelt down and grabbed two eggs, passing them to Katara. Amena took in a deep breath and sat down, a little ways away from the fire. The smell of egg's and other things that Katara was cooking was making everyone's stomach growl.

Zuko jolted up for his morning wake, realizing that he was still in this forsaking room. Zuko leaned back on the wooden wall and hit the back of his fuzzy head gently against it. Zuko took in a deep breath before trying to burn the rope, controlling the flame. Zuko soon started to hear footsteps make their way towards his room. Zuko bit his bottom lip and stopped the fire just in time. Jet walks in, looking at his prisoner in the eye. Jet closed the door behind him and soon makes his way to Zuko. Zuko kept his cool, looking at Jet's feet now. Jet stopped and looked at the top of Zuko's head. There was silence for a while before Jet finally spoke. "What's your name?" Zuko raised his eyebrow slightly as he soon looked up at Jet. "What?" Zuko replied softly. Jet glared and knelt down to Zuko's level. "I asked what your name is." Zuko blushed slightly but soon glared at Jet. "My name is Zuko." Jet smirked and patted Zuko's head. Zuko shook his head and turned his head away.

"That's more like it Zuko." Jet turned his back to Zuko and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Awkward silence came between them until Zuko spoke again. "How's my uncle?" Jet bit down on the straw that was in his mouth. Jet didn't answer right away but started to get an Idea. "_What would happen if I say…"_ Jet finished his thought by speaking out. "We killed him" Zuko's eyes widen as he felt his heart shatter. "What did you say?" Jet turned on his right heel and faced Zuko now. "I said we killed him…why would you care for that old man?" Zuko pulled his arms side ways as the rope snapped. Before Jet knew it, Zuko tackled him to the ground. The support for the room that they were in broke, making loud cracking noises. Jet looked up at Zuko that held his fist slightly above.

Zuko had hate and anger in his eye's as well as tears. Jet looked at those golden eyes and felt another pain in his heart. The noise broke their trance and a slight movement came way. Jet felt his body slide backward, He grabbed Zuko's arms quickly as the room started to fall forward. Zuko widen his eyes and glared at the hands that hold him. "We really didn't…" Zuko looked at Jet with a confused expression on his face. Jet repeated once more. "We really didn't kill him; we let him go…I let him go." Zuko felt relieved and took in a deep breath but was cut short as the room rocked. The room started to slide to the remaining branches that were large enough to hold the room all most to its side. Zuko slammed on to the supposedly wall and soon came Jet. Zuko gasped for air as Jet landed on top of him. Jet tried to get up but the room it self started to groan, ready to fall to any movement.

Aang yawned and sat down next to Katara, taking a plate of food and starting to eat. He loved Katara's cooking and always will. He soon glanced at the tree houses before seeing one starting to slide down to the remaining branches. At first he didn't think of anything really but it soon hit him. "Uh guys?" Katara and Amena were in a deep conversation about something. Sokka and Toph were really to busy eating their breakfast. Aang hated it when he couldn't get their attention. "Hey guys, I don't mean to butt in to everyone's breakfast or conversations but one of the tree houses are about ready to fall!" Everyone turned to Aang then looked at what he was talking about. Everyone put their plate down and started to run towards the tree houses.

Jet stopped moving and accidentally breathed against Zuko's neck. Zuko's right eye twitched for a moment before speaking. "Could you get off of me?" Jet blushed and slowly got off of him but the room started to creak. "I can't, if I do we will fall to the ground." Zuko took in a deep breath and just laid there. Soon they started to hear voices. It was mixed with panic and concern. Jet took the time to try and talk to Zuko in a nicer way. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said." Zuko glared but did not move much. "Why would you say that?" Jet hated how his voice was calm and soft, though it did have its harshness to it. "I guess I wanted to know how you would react I guess." Anger raised up in Zuko's chest, feeling it burn through every fiber of his being. "You wanted to know how I would react! Do you want to know how I feel when I get hit by you every time?!" Something ran through Jet's heart but he kept quite for a moment before speaking. "It wouldn't be any different from the Fire Nation. Your kind kills innocent children and their families. Take their men and abuse them!" Zuko's hands started to heat up from the anger that was running through his veins.

"Well I guess you have something in common with the Fire Nation!" After Zuko's comment, Jet's anger came through as he got up on his hands and knee's. "Don't you compare me with your kind!" Zuko looked up at Jet before Jet's fist slammed in to Zuko's cheek bone. Zuko turned his head and swing's a punch towards Jet's face. Jet screamed in pain, leaving a small burnt mark on his cheek. Zuko had forgotten about his hands but was too blinded by his hate to care. "My Kind!? It wouldn't make a difference if it was my people or yours!" Jet soon glared at Zuko and grabbed Zuko's collar to his shirt, bringing him up to his face. Zuko was shocked as he felt Jet's breath hit his lips softly. It felt as if time stopped on its own for them. Zuko's heart was pounding against his chest to the point where he can hear them in his ears. Jet spoke harshly towards Zuko, eyes half closed. "Maybe your right, maybe your wrong….But it wont clear what the Fire Nation did to those people that cannot bend any element." Zuko forgot how to breathe for a moment there but soon let it go.

Jet felt Zuko's breath hit his lips and chin, sending him a shiver down his spine. From this moment on, Jet knew that he was slowly falling for this Prince. Jet mentally shook his mind out of it. There was no way that he would fall for him. "Could you please let go of me?" Jet raised his eye brow at him and slammed Zuko down against the wooded wall that they were laying on. Zuko felt his head it the wall and bit his bottom lip. Jet's right hand crawled around Zuko's throat. Jet didn't squeeze but threatened to. Zuko did not move but looked up at Jet. "What are you doing?" Jet looked in to those eyes and really did want to take Zuko's breath away now. "Don't ask me questions….your still my prisoner. " Zuko wanted to punch Jet now just for being an Ass. "That's good to know…so after we get out of here I'm going to be your bitch a while longer…sounds fun."

Jet looked at Zuko surprisingly and smirked. "You sound like your looking forward to it. " Jet got what he wanted, the surprise look on Zuko's face. It made him want to laugh but he didn't, Zuko glared. "I do not!" Now Jet chuckled.


End file.
